dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Voidwarped (3.5e Template)
Voidwarped Summary::Creatures who have stumbled upon Nevervoid, and been affected by its total darkness. Creatures from across the cosmos can find there way into Nevervoid. When they do, most are maddened beyond repair at the totality of nothingness with. Others fare little better, managing to escape and return to a semi-normal life, but are never quite the same. Yet still others lose their minds and bodies to Nevervoid, reveling off it's darkness and enjoying their liberation from sanity's chains. What appears ahead of you is a fearsome beast with the hindquarters of a goat, the forequarters of a lion and three heads, a horned goat, a maneless lion and a fierce dragon, each of which has no eyes. Creating a Voidwarped This is an acquired template that can be applied to any living, non-mindless creature. (Hereafter referred to as the base creature.) Size and Type The base creature's type changes to Outsider. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, or skills. Size is unchanged. Hit Dice All the base creatures future HD change to d8's unless taking class levels, in which case they remain unchanged. Speed The base creatures speed remains unchanged. Armor Class The base creature gains a +3 Deflection bonus to AC. Attack The base creature gains a Blinding touch attack that it can use once every 3 rounds. If it could wield manufactured weapons it retains this ability. If it had natural weapons it retains them. A Voidwarped fighting without weapons uses either its touch attack or its primary natural weapon (if it has any). A Voidwarped armed with a weapon uses its touch or a weapon, as it desires. Full Attack A Voidwarped using weapons will attack with that first, followed by a touch as a natural secondary, providing it has a way to do so (a free hand, or a natural weapon it can use as a secondary attack). Special Attacks Blinding Touch(Su): The base creature gain a special touch attack which casts Blindness upon the target on a successful hit. The DC is Charisma based. This attack may be used once every 3 rounds. Insane Charge(Ex): When a creature is charged by a voidwarped they must make a DC 15 Will save or become Shaken for 1d4 rounds. Special Qualities Sightless(Ex): The base creatures loses all ability to see. Indeed, they even lose the organs that allow such an ability. If the base creature used those organs special abilities other than sight (Such as the beholder's anti-magic eye) the organ is replaced with a dark orb, which looks ethereal. Blindsight(Ex): The base creature gains blindsight out to 30ft. If the creature already possessed this ability, it increases by 30 ft. Insanity (Ex) The base creature gains immunity to all mind-affecting spell and abilities. Abilities The base creature's abilities are modified as follows: +2 Str, -4 Wis Skills The base creature gains +4 to Listen checks. Feats The base creature gains no feats. Environment Voidwarped inhabit Nevervoid, although they rarely meet one another. Organization Voidwarped who meet within Nevervoid usually attack one another, although they have been known to band together. Ones who escape (Never un-intelligent) generally find population centers and begin cults to Nevervoid, or to darkness in general. Challenge Rating +1 Level Adjustment +Level Adjustment::1 Treasure Same as base creature. Alignment Usually Chaotic Neutral Advancement Same as base creature. ---- Category:User Category:3.5e Category:Template